


Till Death do us Part

by Vampoof94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampoof94/pseuds/Vampoof94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you were close to death? What would you do if you realized you almost lost everything? Smoaking Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death do us Part

AN: So like my other stories, flashbacks are bold and italicized. Present is just the regular text. 

"Oliver? Do you know what time it is?" A very unhappy Sara asked into the phone. She was laying in bed while using her arm to lean on her side. Oliver sounded almost timid when talking to her. 

"Sara. I don't really know any other way to tell you this...but Felicity is in the hospital. Dig and I are here in the waiting room."

"What the hell happened Oliver!?" Sara yelled as she bolted out of bed and began fumbling around in the dark trying to find her pants. 

"We were after someone and she helped us into the building, but she was caught in an explosion. She was crushed under the debris...now she is fighting for every minute." Sara couldn't even find the words anymore. When she heard that Felicity was fighting for every minute, her brain stopped working. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door before yelling four last words into the phone.

"Don't let her die."   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

"Hey Felicity?"

"Yes?" Felicity turned her chair around to face a sweaty Sara looking at her. 

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" 

"Convince Oliver and I'm all yours." Felicity smiled and Sara bent down for a quick kiss. 

"I can do that. How does seven sound?"

"Sounds great." 

"It's a date then." Sara said as she picked up her phone and called Oliver. Felicity listened to Sara's end of the conversation and laughed at some of the parts. Sara got quiet and Felicity couldn't quite hear the mumbled words. Whatever Sara said must have worked because the second Sara put her phone away, she threw on a hoodie and dragged Felicity out of her chair.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

They ended up at a small restaurant not far from Verdant. Sara led Felicity to a booth towards the back where they could have some privacy. They sat down and Felicity watched Sara talk to the waiter. She smiled and looked through the menu. They had been to the restaurant before, so they knew exactly what they wanted. They ordered their food and the waiter took the menus and left the girls alone. Felicity turned her attention back to Sara. 

“So is there a reason you wanted to go out to eat tonight?”

“What I can't just take my girlfriend to dinner whenever?” Sara asked with a smile. Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“You are usually up to something.” 

“Am not.”

“You are.” Felicity said as she took a sip of her water. Sara shrugged. 

“I just thought we could use a night off from all the working.” 

“I guess we did need one.” Felicity agreed. They did need a break. It seemed like every night something caused them to spend the night down in the arrow cave. 

“Well tonight is our night. Let's enjoy it.”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Everyone kept telling her the same thing. Felicity might not make it through the night. She had gone into cardiac arrest three times already. Sara sprinted through the halls searching for her friends. She needed to know what happened. She needed to know why the love of her life might not make it to see another sunrise.   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The dinner was going great. They found something safe to talk about, and Sara didn't worry that something would ruin the date. She wasn't on edge. It was just her and Felicity. They were safe. She laughed at something Felicity said. She was a normal person again. At least for the night. Felicity grinned at Sara and took a sip of wine. 

“I swear I will never go skydiving with John again.” 

“It couldn't have been that bad.”

“I hate doing things like that! I'm am totally fine with just staying on the ground.”

“What if I went with you?”

“Well...I might consider that.” Felicity smiled. 

“Excuse me but are you Sara Lance?” The girls looked up to see a waiter. 

“I am.” Sara said. He handed her a piece of paper. 

“A young man asked me to give you this. He said it was important.”

“Thank you.” Sara watched him walk away before opening the note. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read it. 

“We have work right?” Felicity sighed. Sara looked upset.

“Yeah. Oliver says sorry, but it is important. We need to leave. Now.” She paid for the dinner, and they quickly left. Felicity was quiet the entire way to the arrow cave, and Sara seemed more upset than Felicity thought she would be. It wasn't the first time one of their dates had been ruined. She had no idea why the girl was so upset. When they arrived, Sara quickly changed into her canary outfit while Felicity went to her computers. Oliver was standing beside her with his arms crossed. He was already dressed in his arrow outfit. 

“I'm sorry about tonight Felicity.” 

“It's not your fault Oliver.” 

“Still...”

“It's fine. We'll find another time to be together.”

“Let's go find our punching bags Ollie.” Sara said as she joined the two. Oliver nodded and walked towards the door. Sara bent down to kiss Felicity. 

“Don't go too crazy.”

“Can't make any promises.” Sara said. Felicity sighed. 

“Be safe.”

“Always.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

“Oliver! What happened!?” Sara came to an abrupt stop in front of him. She could see cuts and bruises on his face, but she knew there had to be more damage. He looked tired and he looked like he was in pain. 

“She's still in surgery Sara. Let's go somewhere more private.” He led them down the hall and into the cafeteria. It was empty except for them and Diggle who was already at a table with his head down. They sat down and Diggle raised his head. 

“Are you two okay?”

“We really can't complain.” Oliver said quietly. He ran a hand through his hair. “We managed to get in the warehouse with Felicity's help. Everything was going smoothly until the first explosion.”

“Explosion?” 

“We're not sure where it came from exactly. Everything just got crazy. I heard Diggle yelling for Felicity and that's when I knew something was terribly wrong.” Oliver looked at Diggle. 

“I was with Felicity, but when the blast went off...she wasn't by my side anymore. I looked around and that's when I found her...” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “She had been crushed underneath some debris. I yelled for Oliver...Felicity wasn't responding to me...”

“I finally found them, and Felicity was unconscious. Dig and I started removing the debris to get Felicity out. We couldn't really see all the damage she had taken, but we knew it was bad. Just when we freed her, another explosion went off.”

“Oliver tried to cover Felicity. They both got crushed.” Diggle said. “It wasn't too hard to get them free though. We practically dragged each other out. Well except Felicity. She was out since the first blast.” 

“She woke up on the way to the hospital...she wanted to see you...” Oliver looked down. “She said she wanted to see you...one last time...”

Sara stared at the two. Felicity thought she was going to die. She didn't think she would make it. Sara took a shaky breath and leaned back in her seat. Oliver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“What will I do if she dies...?”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Oliver and Sara walked through the streets quietly. Felicity was talking to them through the comms and Sara couldn't help but to snicker at the rambling on the other end.

“Felicity calm down.” Sara said as she looked around a corner. 

“That's what happens when you let her watch Thea's dog.” Oliver chuckled. He heard Felicity tell him to shut up. 

“Babe can you see anything?”

“ No they still have the cameras down. There's no way for me to hack into anything either.”

“Then we have to go in blind.” Oliver whispered. Sara nodded. 

“Talk to you soon Felicity.”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

As soon as they entered the building, they were dodging bullets. Sara lunged to one side and Oliver went to the other. There were six men with guns, and they had a gun pointed at someone's head. Sara peeked over the counter she was hiding behind to see her father was the one staring down the gun's barrel. She grit her teeth and moved. She drew her knife and threw it straight into the gunman's back. He fell to the ground as Sara ran out to her dad. He had already been shot in the leg from what Sara could see. She helped him up. 

“You shouldn't be here.”

“Don't worry we'll get you out.” 

“No...these men are dangerous.”

“So am I.” Sara said as she ducked behind the counter again. “Stay here.” She got up again and pulled out the knife she threw in the gunman's back. She searched for Oliver. He was pinned down. Sara took of running towards him and took down one of the men. There was shouting coming from behind them, and Sara turned her head to see another group of men sprinting towards them. 

“We need to leave.” Oliver said as he rose to his feet. There were too many people. They couldn't take them all down by themselves. 

“Let me get my dad.” Sara ran across the room and grabbed her dad. He tried to move quickly, but his wound was not helping. 

“ Guys I sent Dig after you. He should be right outside.” Felicity said into the comms. The gunmen started shooting again and Sara cursed. They were so close to the door. Oliver was fighting off some men, but there were just too many. Quentin managed to get to the door, but Sara had to fight off a couple guys. 

“Go!” Sara yelled. Oliver came running towards her and they escaped the building. Dig had gotten Quentin into the van and was now heading back to the drivers seat. Sara felt a sharp pain in her side, but kept running. They were close to the van when Oliver saw that Sara had collapsed. 

“Not now...” He bent down and picked her up before jumping into the van. “Go Dig!” Oliver bent down and found the bullet wound in Sara's side. He looked at Quentin. “Help me turn her over. There has to be more damage.” Oliver counted six bullet holes. He wasn't sure if there was more, but he was worried. Two bullets went into her back and they had to be the worst of the damage. “We have to go to the hospital. She's going to die if we don't.” 

“ What happened!?” Felicity yelled into the comms. Oliver sighed. 

“Come down to the hospital. Sara's been hurt.”

“What about the outfit she's in?”

“I'll try to take off the most noticeable parts.”

“Is she going to be okay?”

“Felicity...I'm not sure.” Oliver dropped his head. “I'm sorry.”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

Felicity was sitting in the waiting room with Diggle and Oliver. The arrow had gone to change before hurrying back. Quentin was going to be okay, but Sara was in the recovery room. Felicity was a panicking mess and no one knew how to help. Oliver tried comforting her, but he knew things didn't look good for Sara. Felicity looked at the necklace Sara had given her. She couldn't believe that just a couple hours ago they sitting in a restaurant enjoying their date, and now things had taken a turn for the worst. 

“Mrs. Smoak?” 

“Yes? How is she?” Felicity jumped up to stand in front of the doctor. 

“We managed to pull out six bullets, and it looks like she will make a full recovery. She's very lucky.”

“When can we see her?” 

“She just woke up, but please let her rest.”

“Of course.” Felicity looked at the guys. 

“We'll let you have some alone time with her.” Diggle said. 

“Thanks.”   
…..................................................................................................................................................................

The moment she walked into Sara's room, Felicity dropped the bag she was carrying and hurried to Sara's side. She grabbed her hand. Sara looked pale, and she had a weak smile on her face. 

“Felicity.”

“You idiot! I was so worried about you!” Felicity started crying and she felt Sara stroke her cheek. 

“Sorry...” Sara murmured. Felicity sniffled and hugged Sara lightly. Sara felt tears run down her face. She realized that she could have died. She could have died... “Felicity will you marry me?” 

“What?” Felicity moved to look Sara in the eyes. 

“Marry me.” Sara repeated. Felicity started crying even more and hugged Sara once more. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!” 

Sara smiled and leaned her head back. “Did you bring my jacket by any chance?”

“Yeah.” Felicity wiped her eyes and picked Sara's jacket up and handed it to her. Sara took a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Felicity. 

“I wanted to give this to you at dinner, but it got ruined.” 

“Oh my god...” Felicity opened the box and stared at the ring. “You were planning to ask me all night?”

“All day actually.” Sara smiled. “Here.” She took the ring and slipped it on Felicity's finger. They both stared at it with bright smiles on their faces. 

“I love you...” Felicity got choked up as Sara wrapped her back up in her arms. 

“I love you too Felicity.”  
…..................................................................................................................................................................

It had been hell the last time they had been in the hospital. Felicity hadn't left Sara's side, and now it was the other way around. Sara was sitting beside her wife stroking her hand. Felicity still hadn't woken up. Sara wasn't sure if she would. Felicity had four broken ribs and quite a bit of internal damage. She had taken too much damage from the explosion. Sara kept blinking back tears. This is what it felt like to be on the other end. This is what it felt like when you thought someone important to you was about to die. 

“We need to stay...out of these places...”

“Felicity!” Sara looked up to see Felicity smiling at her with a tired expression. “You're actually awake...”

“Yeah.”

“I thought this was the end.” Sara admitted quietly. Felicity shook her head slowly. 

“I took a vow...till death do us part right? Well I made another vow. To not leave you alone.” 

“Idiot...” Sara chuckled and kissed Felicity's hand. “Please don't scare me like that again.”

“I'll try.”

“I was terrified when Oliver called me and woke me up. I pray I never get a call like that again.” Sara mumbled to herself. Felicity tried to move. “Don't.” 

“Oliver and Dig?”

“They're fine.” 

“Good.” Felicity yawned and got comfy. Sara smiled and watched her. “We're going to take a weekend off when you're better.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I want to just be alone with you.” Sara watched Felicity give a tired chuckle. She made a pained expression. 

“I'll take that weekend off.”

“We will.” Sara said. Felicity closed her eyes. “Get some sleep.”

“Don't leave...” Felicity murmured sleepily. Sara laid her head down. 

“Till death do us part right?”

“Yeah.” 

“I won't be leaving you then.” 

“Good.” Felicity dozed off while Sara toyed with her wedding ring. 

“You better not be the first to leave.” She whispered to herself.


End file.
